im a believer
by katarainlove
Summary: a cute little song fanfiction were aang hears katara singing that she is in love with him.better then it sounds plz read and review thanks


I'm A Believer  
a song fanfiction by cassidy hollan

It was a little after midnight as katara stared up at the full couldn't never could on the night of the full power it gave her was to overpowering.

Katara looked over at the sokka and toph were snoring loudly,while aang slept peacefully on loved every thing about the young avatar even the way he loved him and she knew it,but she could never say it.

Seeing that every one else was asleep katara decided to go down to the water to practice her she got down to the water she started to a few minutes tho she stopped and sat herself down on a log to think.

Aang had woken up to the sound of rustling in the looked over to see katara walking towards the knew she always had trouble sleeping when there was a full then once he had stayed up all night with her company and just enjoying the alone time with loved her but he could never tell her.

Aang decided to follow katara just to make sure she was he neared the water he could hear splashing and knew that she was practicing her water he heard next tho changed his life.

The splashing stopped as aang neared the edge of the bushes and saw that katara had sat herself down on a log.

All katara could think of was wanted to tell him,she really could never seem to say those three little words to she could do was sing of her feelings for him,so that was just what she started to do.

I thought love was only true in fairy tales  
meant for someone else but not for me  
love was out to get me  
thats the way it seemed

disappointment haunted all my dreams  
then I saw his face  
now im a believer  
not a trace of doubt in my mind  
im in love ooh ahh  
im a beliver I couldent leave aang if I tried

Suddeny aang couldent help himself and he walked out of the bushes and started to sing the next verse.

I thought love was more or less a giving thing  
but the more I gave the less I got oh ya  
whats the use in trying  
all you get is pain  
when I wanted sunshine I got rain  
then I saw her face  
now im a believer  
not a trace of doubt in my mind  
im in love ohh ahh  
im a beliver I couldent leave you if I tried

Aang? Katara said as aang stopped just smiled his big goofy smile and started to sing again and katara joined in and together they finished the song.

Then I saw your face!!  
now ima believer!!  
not a trace of doubt in my mind  
im in love ooh ahh  
im a believer  
I couldent leave you if I tried  
IM IN LOVE!! ooh ahh  
im a believer I couldent leave you if I tried  
I couldent leave you if I tried  
im in love 3

As they stopped singing katara ran over to aang and draped herself over him,giving him a big aang could do was hug was so happy katara finally knew how he felt and even happier that she felt the same.

Oh said as she pulled herself off him.I never knew you felt that way about me.

Well I do I always the song says im in love.

Oh aang I love you to.

After hearing those words aang mustered up all the courage he had and gently placed a kiss apon her pulled away after a second and starred at katara,waiting to see what she would do.

Katara put her fingers to her lips were she could still feel the warmth aangs lips had left.

You dont know how long I have been waiting for you to do muttered.

Aang just smiled his big goofy grin at her.

Come on katara.I think it will be easier for you to sleep now. With that aang took katara's hand and started to lead her back to they got back to camp aang walked katara over to her sleeping bag.

Here katara try and get some said as he layed her laying her down aang walked over to appa and climbed up into appa's saddle to lay down himself.

Good night said.

good night katara.

After about a minute katara sat back up.

Aang I cant said.

Still awake himself sat up and looked at her.

Can I sit with u for a bit?she asked.

Of coarse replied.

With that katara scrambled out of her sleeping bag and up onto appa were she sat herself down next to a few minutes of sitting in silence katara let out a small yawn.

Katara do you want to go back to your sleeping bag?aang asked.

Hmm no...not just gonna close my eyes for a minute.

A few minutes past when suddenly aang felt something land in his looked down to see katara's head resting on him.

Oh whispered to no you wanted to sleep next to me all you had to do was ask.

And with that he layed down next to he fell asleep tho he sat up and looked over at katara's sleeping form.

Good night said as he kissed her gently on the he to drifted off into the land of dreams,not even caring what sokka would think in the morning when he saw them together.

THE END


End file.
